


It Isn't Bloody Fair!

by saintsavage



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Elayne Swearing, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsavage/pseuds/saintsavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elayne goes in to labor, Nynaeve is her midwife, and Min/Aviendha are hunting down the daddy-to-be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Isn't Bloody Fair!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rand/Elayne (and maybe the other two involved somehow idn), Elayne giving birth to the twins

To be fair, Elayne knew that for the safety of herself and the babies, for Rand himself, that he needed to stay away. Not forever, but certainly for longer than a week. She _knew_ that, she really, _really_ did.

And then she went in to labor and was all but shouting the palace down.

Aviendha and Min had secured Nynaeve’s help in making sure no one could hear Elayne outside of her room before Traveling in search of the father-to-be. The newly crowned queen was less than thrilled when they admitted Rand was still alive (as if their lack of grief hadn’t been a clue) but shooed them away so she could better help Elayne.

“He got to miss everything Nynaeve! It isn’t bloody fair!”

_“I know Elayne, but he won’t miss this, you know he won’t. Min and Aviendha will bring him back by the ear if they have to.”_

“I couldn’t channel, everyone made me drink goat’s milk! It was **awful**. I couldn’t even keep my dinner down. Blood and bloody ashes this hurts Nynaeve! Can’t I have a little more of- of- whatever that was you gave me. Please?”

_“You can’t have any more, Elayne, I told you. It’s just the start-”_

“Just the start!? No, no I’m not doing this. They can stay in there.”

_“Elayne, do I need to go get Lini?”_

“NO!”

Behind Nynaeve a slash of light appeared, revealing three very tired, anxious individuals. Aviendha all but ran over to Elayne, smiling happily before taking her near-sister’s hand. Min shuffled awkwardly over to the nearest chair, clearly uncomfortable with the proceedings and grimacing when she got a better look at the lion queen.

It wasn’t until they all winced when Elayne roared that Nynaeve realized that it was possible that they all could feel Elayne’s pain.

Not that Elayne seemed to notice. Her eyes were glued to the stranger still sending on the other end of the doorway. He was tall, maybe an inch or two shorter than Rand had been, with unruly dark hair and eyes that were round with apprehension.

If there were any doubts about who he was they were quickly erased when Elayne all but growled at him. “Rand al’Thor you bloody useless man! This is all your fault and I hate you! Come here you trolloc kissing son of a goat!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Find my WoT stuff here.](http://queenofmalkier.tumblr.com)


End file.
